


Real Subtle

by Calliatra



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Innuendo, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliatra/pseuds/Calliatra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's quite a lot of time for us. Together. All alone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Subtle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonHullJohnathon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AnonHullJohnathon).



> For AnonHullJohnathon on Imzy.

“ _Truth or Dare_?”

“No.”

“ _Never Have I Ever_?”

“No.”

“ _Spin the Bottle_?”

“Definitely not. And how would that even work with just the two of us?”

“Very efficiently. But all right, how about chess, then?”

“That actually sounds— Wait. Not the strip version.”

“Darn. ”

“Anyway, shouldn’t you be flying the ship?”

”That’s what the autopilot’s for. Leaves my hands free for… other things.”

“Just. Stop talking.”

“As you wish. A game of physical skill, then?”

“Does it involve either of us taking our clothes off?”

“No.”

“Then you have my attention.”

“Wonderful. Computer, set up the old Earth game _Twister_ …”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Your "real subtle" prompt was kind of irresistible; I hope you liked what I turned it into!


End file.
